


Final Touch

by whisperedmemories



Series: Summer Gladnis Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, Blind Ignis Scientia, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Summer Gladnis Week: "Hiking; Camping; Picking Wildflowers; Carefree."There was just one more thing Gladiolus needed to find to complete his anniversary surprise.





	Final Touch

Gladio shrugged his bag down onto the trail beside him as he settled down on a nearby rock and pulled out his map. It shouldn’t be far now; he’d been walking for the better half of the afternoon, and even though he knew Ignis wouldn’t be home from work until at least a few more hours, he was hoping to find what he was looking for and get back home with enough time to set up.

Circling his location with his finger and then tracing the path he still needed to go, he sighed and folded the map back up. He was supposedto be close to where they grew, but that had been over ten years ago. The sun may have returned, but that didn’t necessarily mean that the flowers had. Though he really hoped they would be here. He’d done a lot of research on what typically grew in the summer around these parts, and fingers crossed, the ones he had in mind would still be in bloom. 

If they had even started to grow again. There were certain plants that had simply ceased to grow again after so many years in darkness. He hoped these particular ones would be as hardy as the books had claimed them to be. Hoisting his backpack back onto his shoulders, he continued up the trail. 

He was alone on the hiking trail, which was a bit of a surprise given how nice a day it was. But the sun was beginning to set, and he supposed there was much to be doneto rebuild the cities that had fallen to darkness before Noctis had brought back the light and ascended the throne. 

Gladio probably should have been working today, too. Ignis certainly had been— was still, most likely— but he had plans. He rounded the hill, his backpack feeling just a little heavier than it had been when he’d started out this morning, energized and ready to tackle the day. 

It wasn’t long before he found what he was looking for. As he rounded the next hillside, the dark pink azaleas came into view, stretching as far as he could see. He leaned back, inhaling the gentle fragrance. He’d spent weeks looking into this, weighing the pros and cons of each possible wildflower he’d moogleduntil he’d settled on this one. 

Thankfully, they were as beautiful in person as they’d been in the pictures. He kneeled down, picking a handful of them— just enough to be able to smell without being too overpowering— and gently tucked them into his bag. 

He took fewer breaks on the trip home, his spirits lifted as he backtracked down the trail. The walk was beautifulin and of itself: the fresh air, the smells, the atmosphere. As he made his way back to the car, he noted that he’d have to bring Ignis out this way one time, when his husband wasn’t so bogged down with work or hunts. 

He _knew _Noctis would let him take the day off if only Ignis would just ask, but he never did, and Gladio never pestered him—much—about it.After all, it allowed him the time for trips like these, and it was absolutely worth it to see Ignis light up whenever he surprised him. 

And today was special, which made today’s mission even more important than usual. 

He reached the car and gently set his backpack in the passenger seat, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Ignis: ‘See you soon?’

Ignis replied in an instant: ‘Yes, love. Just finishing up here.’ 

Perfect. It was a good half hour before Gladio made it home, but if Ignis hadn’t even left the citadel yet, he’d have some time to get everything prepared. The wildflowers had been the last thing he’d needed to get before tonight, so he was in high spirits as he parked the car and brought everything up to his and Ignis’ apartment. A bottle of wine, several ingredients, and of course, the finishing touch, the pink azaleas. 

Spreading the ingredients out on the table, Gladio pulled out the recipe that he had copied from Ignis notebook and studied it carefully. Breaded cutlet with tomato. Anak meat, Lucian tomatoes, garlic, ketchup, egg, breadcrumbs. He could do this. He’d helped his father out by cooking meals for himself and Iris numeroustimes, and though he wasn’t anywhere near Ignis’ level when it came topreparing elaborate and delicious meals, he could hold his own in the kitchen. 

He just hoped that holding his own would be enough as he started chopping up the tomatoes and garlic for the sauce. 

Just outside the apartment, Gladio heard the telltale sign of jingling keys as the lock turned and Ignis stepped inside. 

“Wait!” Gladio called to him, throwing the tomatoes, garlic, ketchup and water into a pot and racing over to the table, snatching up the azaleas as he raced over to the entryway to greet Ignis. 

His husband looked exhausted, but obliged Gladio’s request nonetheless, pausing in the doorway as Gladio approached him, flowers in one hand. He stepped closer, pressing his other hand to Ignis’ cheek as he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. 

Ignis smiled against his mouth. “The house smells wonderful, Gladio,” he pulled away to inhale the warm smell enveloping the apartment. “Are you… cooking?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Gladio replied. “But that’s not all.” He gently pressed the bundle of wildflowers into Ignis’ hands and raised them to his nose. “Smell. I found these just a little ways outside the city, out on an old trail my dad and I used to hike a lot. I always thought they were pretty then. Can you guess what they are?”

Ignis closed his eyes and smelled the flowers, a bit of his weariness fading as his expression brightened. “They’re azaleas,” he replied, taking another quick sniff. “What color are they?”

“Dark pink,” Gladio answered, which earned him another smile from Ignis. 

“_Ah_. Am I correct in assuming you chose the color intentionally?” He drew Gladio into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. “And you’re cooking?” 

Gladio pulled away, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Yep to both of those. It was my turn to go all out this year, so that’s what I’m gonna do. Probably nothin’compared to how you’d make it, but I know it’s your favorite. I might’ve… nabbed it from your recipe book. I hope it turns out okay.”

“I’m sure it will,” Ignis replied, warmly. “As long as you don’t let it burn.” He took Gladio’s hand and led him back into the kitchen, making his way over to the stove and giving the pot a quick stir. “I suggest blending it once it’s done simmering,” he said, sneaking a quick taste. “Smooths it out rather nicely.”

“Are you cooking this or am I?” Gladio asked. “Go. Sit down.” You know, I think you’d like that hike. It’s perfect for camping; We could make a trip out of it. What do you say?”

Ignis chuckled, light and carefree, as he pulled out a chair and produced a bottle of wine from the paper bag he’d been carrying. “I would love that,” he agreed.

Gladio grinned. He pulled the anak meat out of the refrigerator and sprinkled it with flour. “I got us some wine, too. That brand you’re always going on about.”

Ignis gasped quietly. “Gladio, that brand is expensive.”

“It’s worth it. That’s why I’ve been taking those extra hunts, saving up for it.” He heard the chair scrape against the ground as Ignis got to his feet once more, embracing Gladio from behind. 

“This is just what I needed,” he murmured against Gladio’s back. “It’s been quite a day. Between insufferable council meetings, and training new recruits, I haven’t had a moment to breathe.”

“You do now,” Gladio assured him. “Happy anniversary, Iggy.”


End file.
